Reapers
Reapers '(死神, ''Shinigami) are a race of Goddesses, that bear the ethereal beauty that their supreme creator bears. They are essentially a race of Homunculus`s that are created from the blood of two Goddesses and are given dual-elemental affinity power, along with combat parameters that all Goddesses have when born. Background In the New World, humans especially those from the Slane Theocracy, regard Reapers as Demonic though the Battle Maids, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, Floor Guardians, and other people that reside in the Great Tomb of Nazarick view them as creatures of frightening nature. There is only Reaper that bears white skin and ethereal pale skin as well as amber/orange eyes. However, they are regarded as incredibly powerful magical beings that can lay waste to the land. In addition, the Reaper Sisters are the most powerful out of all of the groups of Reapers. And the only ones who were on par with them are the Six Great Gods, the Dragon Lords, Landfall, and Demon Gods. Physically the numbers of Reapers alive right not cannot be measured, due to there being no limit to the Reapers. Type of Angels In YGGDRASIL, the class and power of the Reapers are ranked accordingly based on the Christian celestial hierarchy, though here in the New World, their power has increased drastically and the hierarchy no longer applies in the New World. Below are a list of Reapers from highest to lowest in rank. These are not lists of different types of Reapers, they are just all the names of the Reapers and what tier they are ranked in. 1st-Tier is the strongest tier and just translates to 10th tier in the New World. First Sphere - Reaper Sisters * '''Celeste * Regina * Maka ''' * '''Svafa * Chaldea Second Sphere - Reapers of Destruction * Raolia * Maria * Martha * Jeanne * Joan * Katherine * Catherine * Selena * Vaka Three Sphere - Reapers of Eternal Sleep * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? Category:Characters Category:Heteromorphic Race Category:Female